


Good night, my Prince

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: Just needed to release some pressure. Needed Rey to take it from Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94
Collections: reylo trash





	1. Chapter 1

The Force connected them as he was sleeping. She saw him appear before her while she was quietly meditating. It was still early morning were she was, in a clearing on the planet where they had established their HQ. For a moment, she sat there quietly, contemplating him. He was hunched up on his side, clenching his pillow. He was mostly covered in dark grey sheets, though a heavy blanket had fallen to the floor. Curious, she got up to have a closer look at him. As she approached, she saw his arms were wound up tight. He had a frown on his face and he started to fit and start. Kylo Ren was gripped in a nightmare. She watched him struggle for a moment, then her heart went out to him and she sat beside him, unsure what she could do to ease him, unsure that she should. He was facing away from her, most of his back bare, and she saw the numerous scars there, much more that had been won in battles; as many as any slave would have.

She laid her hand on his shoulder, lightly so as not to startle him, wary of waking him up suddenly and risking a dangerous confrontation. He remained asleep, if one could call this struggle sleep. She moved her hand up to his tangle of dark hair, and stroked him gently, uncovering a big, ugly ear, and the sight of it moved her in a way that was hard to comprehend. She reached his brow and wiped the sweaty hair from it, freeing his face from the strands that covered it. She saw the dark scar she had put there, and for a moment felt a little shame, even if he had plenty deserved it. His eyes darted about behind his eyelids, as if looking for a way to escape his phantoms. He had that big, aquiline nose and below that a full mouth placed precariously on a delicate chin. 

She felt an urge to kiss him then. 

Instead, she put her hand over the angry scar and let herself go into a state of calm. That scar was like a door she had carved into his soul. After a minute she felt him relax. He was calm and could sleep for good. She imagined he would be in a better mood if he could just sleep in peace. Just as she made to leave, he turned onto his back with a great sigh. His arm came up and revealed a little copse of dark hair beneath it. His chest was bare, except for a spattering of down here and there. His nipples were dark like his eyes. He was a great hulk of a man, now that she was up close to him, and she did not long resist the urge to caress him. The mark she had put on him traversed not only his face, but reached down to just above his breast. There was another, puckered scar on his left shoulder. One on his left flank: Chewie's bowcaster had put that one there. He had come much closer to dying in that forest than she had thought. She ran her hands on each scar, still in her meditative state, alleviating the pain of each of them. He relaxed more and his head tilted back a bit. Slowly, his body began to flush. When she saw that, something inside her began to stir. His breathing changed, and she realized it was syncing with hers, which was quickening. 

There was only a dark satin sheet between them. One of his legs moved up and the sheet slid off it, revealing muscle and the edge of a hip. 

Her heart started to beat faster in her breast. She should leave. Now. 

Instead, her hand moved across his chest, kneading the muscle there, reaching his nipple and just caressing it. He swayed slightly under her touch. She decided suddenly she would caress him all over, explore his whole body, and just take whatever consequences would come should he wake. Under her hands, he stretched like a cat, and she stroked his flanks with one hand and his legs with the other, and he shuddered and the sheet came away completely and there was just so much of him there to take in. He lay in all his glory, hard and ready. He moaned and one of his hand moved to grasp his cock, giving himself a light squeeze, and he throbbed. At the sight of this, she felt an answering throb inside herself. She felt lust for the first time in years. She got up from the bed. She undressed, unbound her hair. She wasn't thinking. She climbed in beside him, lowering her body gently half on top of him so he felt her slowly become real, or as real as this encounter could be. Her breast touched his breast and she called his name softly before she kissed him. His eyes fluttered open, unfocused, as she let the rest of her weight fall on him. His eyes finally found hers. 

"What, what are you doing here?" he asked in a quiet tone, bewildered, and for a moment she thought he would push her off. "Shhhh" she said softly, "this is a dream". She lay her head in the crook of his arm, breathing into his ear. She waited. 

For a moment, he lay there unmoving, and she could feel confusion and some spikes of vexation mixed in with the relaxation she had brought him. She moved her thigh over him. He came fully awake, but the uncertainty was still roiling within him. He turned his head to look at her, amazement on his face. 

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"You. Kiss me." Indecision gave way to consent. He kissed her. His hand moved to touch her shoulder, then her side, then her breast, as if to feel the boundaries of this bond. Found them real enough. It was his turn to explore her body, and he reached into her hair as he pulled her the rest of the way on top of him. Their kiss became deeper. From him, she sensed a panoply of emotions, none of them angry or cruel, but desire and affection that had been there all along, waiting for a chance at expression. He moved his hands down her back, to her buttocks. He reached beneath her between her thighs, tentatively; she shuddered as he found the wetness there. She ground against his shaft slightly. He grunted. His eyes closed briefly. She pushed herself off his chest, so that she straddle him; she ground against him again, spreading her juices on him, suddenly knowing where she was going with this. His hand reached for her breast, the other for her cunt, and he picked up some of the moisture that was spreading between them on his thumb. She bent over him to kiss him some more, tongue fully extended to dance with his, and he slipped his thumb inside her, parting her as he did so.

She gasped. Her own hands pinched his nipple gently, then she could control herself no more and picked him up, giving him a few strokes to watch him shudder before she guided him inside her. He was big and she had to do it slowly, inch by delightful inch, the whole time throbbing as she was very close to climax. His breath came in ragged and he clenched his own buttocks to put as much as he could inside her. When he hit the upper bound of her, she leaned back and gently cupped his balls. She gave herself a few seconds before moving up and down his full length, his girth stretching her to the very edge of pain, withdrawal leaving an exquisite void she filled again and again. Their connected minds shared their pleasure, made finding the proper touches easier. He stroked her clit with his thumb again, and she leaned back to push his cock-head against her g-spot. She came; suddenly and forcefully, moaning and almost howling in pleasure and he almost joined her then. Instead, she dropped to his side and pulled him over, and he eagerly climbed on top and after a few deep kissed she lifted a leg and turned slightly on her side so he could straddle her other leg and slide even further into her. This time he was balls deep and he proceeded to hump her as hard and as good as he could without bouncing them off the bed. She twisted slightly and started climaxing again, and her new pulsing got him off, grunting and calling to her in his throes. He spent every once of himself inside her, and she felt the rush of it like a torrent. She twisted and spread so he could lay on her, and he did for a minute, before turning on his back and pulling her up. 

He covered her with the sheet, and she remembered she was in the middle of a field. She gave a laugh and he looked at her quizzically. "I have to go," she said. And she was gone. 


	2. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now from his POV.

He woke to the incredible sight of her being right close to him, lying in bed with him. Lying halfway _on_ him.

He had a vague memory of a nightmare, he wasn't sure which one, but it had faded away as the hits he was taking had stopped and a light had appeared to replace the terrible vision he was seeing. He felt a soothing touch first on his head and neck, and the tightness of his disfiguring scar became less. It was a strange feeling, like a light he was seeing through his closed eyes, but the light was making its way past his eyes and all the way into his body. Another light touched his body, his back, and seemed to lift all the pain from the marks there, one by one. He wanted to resist, his scars were the proof of his devotion, the price of his power, but somehow his pride couldn't shield him and the cool soothing washed over him, if only for this moment. He lay back, relaxing into the touch that had moved to his chest, to the terrible scars _she_ had put there, when he had discovered the power she had over him. One by one, the light touch visited those scars, relieving the pain, ending on his flank where the price of killing his father was. It was the deepest scar he had. 

The touch changed. It moved past the scars and was now soothing his body, making him feel skin he had ignored, muscle he had overworked. He felt pressed and molded by caresses, and his body stopped relaxing and started to tense into a new sensation. There was life in him again. That's when his eyes fluttered open and he saw her there. 

He knew it was the Force-Bond, but that she would have moved to lay with him, body pressed against his, was hard to understand. He broke the silence and asked her what she was doing there, just to test the link. 

"Shhh, it's a dream." She breathed into his ear. Then she moved her thigh over his thigh and he realized she was naked. They both were. Had she come to tease him? Why would Rey seek such intimacy from Kylo Ren ? Was this a trick? He thought of the soothing she had given him. He still felt the caresses untying all of his knots. 

"What do you want?" he turned to look at her, unsure of what was expected of him, of what he should do, or even feel. 

"You. Kiss me." There was no uncertainty in her tone, in her eyes. She wanted to touch again, she wanted to know if he could give her something more than the galaxy. The Great Dark Lord Kylo Ren had no place here. He leaned over and let their lips meet, closing his eyes once they had found each other, letting his universe become a thing of other senses: touch, smell, sound. Blind, he would have to trust her and in that moment he decided to pull her over him; he would surrender. She deepened the kiss and his free hands reached into her hair to breathe in her musk, to feel her delicate neck, her tiny frame, the wiry muscle of her shoulders, the hard nipples moving against his. She had no real scars but he could tell she had been as alone as him for years, the way her shivers echoed his, the way she sighed and relaxed into him. His hands moved down her back, and she swayed, pressing against him and he was reminded of what else she had awaken of him. How long had she soothed and caressed him before deciding she wanted more of him? He moved his hand over and under her buttocks and discovered just how much she wanted him then.

She shuddered and pushed herself up, straddling him, and he opened his eyes to take in the sight of her, small breasts and mystic bush of dark curly hair that tickled his shaft. Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were closed in concentration, letting him see her, letting herself feel him, unabashed. He cupped a breast and let his other hand slide up her thigh, into that dark forest, until his thumb dipped into that warm pool. She was sliding up and down over his shaft and it was just about good enough for him to just enjoy the sensation of her juices covering him. When she leaned forward to share another sweet sweet kiss with him, he slipped his thumb inside her and pushed to the side just a bit, testing the opening. 

She gasped and pushed herself up again, gave his nipple a pinch that made him also gasp, and he watched in amazement as he saw her decide to go even further. She picked him up in her hand, and gave him a stroke, and that made him throb with anticipation watching her hold him in her hands that way. He was barely holding back. He wanted to sit up to kiss her some more but she lifted herself up and placed him at her entrance. He fell back; she was taking him in after all. Through the bond he felt her as she felt him, desire pushing back pain inch by inch, and he let himself become the root of her, while she became the whole galaxy for him. He pushed himself up until he felt the end of her and together they were joined as closely as their destiny had decided, long before either of them had even become aware of the other. His hands fell to either side of him and his head tilted back, and he was oh so helpless before her, completely at her mercy, and her mercy was that he should feel pleasure, for the first time of his life, it seemed. Pleasure with her. 

She started moving on him and he managed to focus his attention back to her. He put his hands on her again, and when she arched back to caress his gonads, and he saw her face change as she discovered something about her body she hadn't know before. He throbbed and the discovery was confirmed. Within seconds she was coming on him and it was all he could do to hold it in, watching and hearing her moan and come undone. She fell to his side, as if from a great height, and after a breath or two, she opened her eyes and pulled him over her. 

Climbing over her meant Kylo Ren could take over, and he kept his focus on her closed eyes and trusting face to keep violence at bay. It was no easy feat, but hurting her now would be a betrayal that would cost him the universe, let alone the immense love he felt for her now. Naming the feeling helped calm him. He placed himself between her legs and took her for himself this time. His hands picked her up by her hips and he plunged into the heart of her, feeling how swollen and tighter she had become. His heart beat to a drum that had beat since the beginning of time and he thrust at her vigorously, a concession to the Beast within him. When she twisted herself to climax again he joined her in bliss. He gave everything of himself to her, shaking with the intensity of it, and she welcomed every ounce of him. 

He fell beside her, sweaty and covered in a pink bloom, holding her close, pulling the sheet up so she wouldn't get cold, when she laughed, said: "I have to go", and disappeared. 


End file.
